Vanished
by deathkatana
Summary: What happens when Tatsuki suddenly dissapears in the middle of the night... adopted version of disappearance
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

X time Y location

"Come with me, if you don't, I will kill your husband and everyone else you love." Said a black-haired boy with pale skin and green eyes.

"The hell are you talking about? I'll just beat you up right here to save all the trouble!" a girl with messy long black hair yelled.

"Well then," Ulquiorra sighed, "I do not want to do this, but you leave me with no choice."

"Wha-" Tatsuki began. In a flash, emo boy pinned her onto the ground. He took something from his pocket and pushed into her chest. Struggling is not working. She cannot see, could not get up even after emo boy got up from her and walked away. "Your hollowfication should be complete by tomorrow morning. You will not recognize anyone and harm your beloved." And with that, he disappeared into a rip in the sky.

Later that day, at home

"Taaaatsuki, I'm baaaaack" Ichigo sang as he closed the door behind him.

"Good, then you do the cooking." Tatsuki replied stoicly.

"C'mon, Tats you know how hard it is being a captain and how Yuzu did all the cooking for me back at home." Ichigo pleaded.

"Then this should be a good exercise for you." Tatsuki said as she rapped Ichigo's nose with her spoon.

"OW, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled, clutching his bloody nose.

Tatsuki's eyes widened, she did not mean to even hit Ichigo. Something inside her is doing it. "Well hello porcupine." Someone lazily yawned. Tatsuki looked around, but the only person see in this room is Ichigo. What's more, the voice sounds just like hers.

"Tatsuki… TATSUKI!" Ichigo's voice brought her back to the present. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah… just the baby." she replied. She felt Ichigo aim a skeptical glance at her.

Midnight, in their bedroom

Tatsuki woke up, shivering despite the warm weather and Ichigo's arms around her. For one second, She felt safe. Then her dream came back to her.

_Tatsuki is in an empty dojo. As she looked around, a woman that looks just like her stepped out from a rip in the wall. Tatsuki gasped. The woman have white skin instead of a healthy tan. She have snow-white hair instead of jet black. Also, her eyes are icy yellow instead of warm brown. Tatsuki stepped backwards, startled. "I'm pretty sure that you recognize me from the incident with your husband." As she spoke, Tatsuki noticed she have black teeth. "I'm going to take over you and use you to kill your beloved!" and with that, she charged. Tatsuki easily dodged a side kick, a hook punch, and a crescent kick. The hollow, sensing that defeating Tatsuki will not be as easy as she thought, pulled out a sword and successes in cutting Tatsuki's calf. Tatsuki's eyes widened as she fell into oblivion._

Tatsuki shuddered and risked a look at her leg. Sure enough, blood is steadily pouring out. She looked at Ichigo next to her. If what that thing said was true, then she would somehow ending harming her husband. Sure, Ichigo can defeat her with no problem, but Tatsuki shuddered at the psychological effect it would have on her husband. Silently, she slid out of her husband's arms as she got dressed. After looking around one last time, she took off her wedding ring and locket and placed them on his nightstand. Tatsuki looked at the sleeping Ichigo and kissed him softly on the lips so he wouldn't wake up and left. As she thought, emo kid is right outside her house.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm guessing this is how you put the author's note thingy. For those of you that have read the original story and my adopted version might have realized that I copy and pasted chapter 1… anyway… burned the prologue and erased it from my computer just in case my mom is snooping around XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**15 years later...**

A 40 year old Ichigo woke up to his alarm clock. He shut it off and reluctantly got up. Sleepily, he got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Then he walked up to his bedside table and picked up a necklace that had a locket and a wedding ring on it. Ichigo put it around his neck and started at it in the mirror sad as he remembered the events of this day 15 years ago...

***Flashback***

Ichigo woke up and noticed that Tatsuki wasn't there right next to him, or anywhere in the room for that matter. _'I wonder where she went?...'_he thought. Ichigo got dressed and looked around the house still not seeing her anywhere. Even calling her name didn't work. He started to get worried but thinking that maybe she went somewhere like to the store or something. So he sat down and waited for about two hours for her to return, but Tatsuki hadn't came back and he became more worried that something had happened to her so he decided to call one of his old friends.

"Hey Orihime it's me Ichigo." He said into his cell phone.

"Hi Ichigo, do you need something?" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Well...It's about Tatsuki..." Ichigo said not wanting worry her.

"What about Tatsuki? Is she alright?..." There was a long pause "...Oh no the aliens are taking Tatsuki away in their spaceship!..." Orihime cried out.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "um...Orihime I think now's not the time for daydreaming... and no there is no such things as aliens. Anyway what I was gonna say was that I can't find Tatsuki anywhere so I thought maybe she had gone over to your house but now I see that's a negative."

"What do you mean you can't find her?...You mean the aliens turned her invisible?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped again. "No...there are no aliens ok...Well since Tatsuki is not over at your house. Then maybe she's around town somewhere. I know Tats doesn't want me to worry about her so much but...she's been gone for a few hours now and that's unlike her. So could you help me look for her."

"Of course I will Ichigo. If Tatsuki got you this worried then I would glad to help you find her." Orihime said cheerfully forgetting all about the 'alien daydream'.

"Good then meet me at the park in 10 minutes." Ichigo said hanging up.

**At the Park**

"Ichigo!" Orihime called running over to him she was wearing a long skirt with a short sleeve shirt and had her ginger hair tied back in a ponytail. While Ichigo was wearing a soul reaper's outfit with the squad 5 coat.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said as she stopped in front of him.

"So where should we start looking?" Orihime asked

"Well I guess since we're here we can start our search here. You take the left side of the park and I'll take the right. Ok?"

"aye aye captain!" She yelled cheerfully making people stare at her strangely for yelling that out for no reason when she there was no one there. Orihime ran off to the left while Ichigo flashed stepped to the right. Then had begun the search for Tatsuki Kurosaki.

**1 hour later...**

"We look all over this park and still no sign of her..." Ichigo said sadly.

Orihime noticed the distress in his eyes and tried to cheer him up. "Well have you tried her cell phone yet?"

Ichigo face-palmed himself '_why didn't he think of that in the first place.'_ "No but I'll try.." Ichigo dialed Tatsuki's phone number and waited for her to pick up. After a few moments the phone said that the number was out of the area. Either Tatsuki had her phone off or something had happened to her.

Orihime saw that her first idea was a failure and thought of trying idea two. "You know we only looked in the park. That still isn't half of the town maybe she's somewhere in town." Orihime said with a comforting simile. She knew that her idea worked somewhat cause some hope came back into his eyes.

"Yeah maybe she is...you take the north side of town and I'll take the south side. And we'll meet up at my house later." Ichigo said with confidence once again. He flash stepped away. Orihime was glad that her idea had made him somewhat happy. Then she ran off toward the north.

Ichigo looked everywhere he knew she would probably be the riverside where his mom had died and where he had confessed and proposed to Tatsuki, The graveyard where his mom was buried, The dojo she did work there after all even though it was closed on Saturdays which was today, He gone to her parents house but he did not see her there either (A/N: he's in soul reaper form so no one can see him including Tatsuki's parents.) And the last place to look was his house. RING RING BEEP...

"Hello Kurosaki Clinic can I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Karin it's me Ichigo."

"Ichi-nii! How are you and Tatsuki?" A 21 year old Karin asked.*

"Well...you see I was calling because...um...I was wondering if Tatsuki had came over to the house." Ichigo said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"No she hasn't...Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Karin asked urgently.

"No...nothing wrong...It's just well..." Ichigo sighed _'I guess it's better to just come out it with'_"Tatsuki has been missing since this morning and me and Orihime checked everywhere and we can't find her anywhere."

"You know Ichi-nii she can't be with you 24/7 she as a life too you know." Karin said shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

"I know that. I even tried to call her cell and it says out of area." Ichigo said so seriously that Karin found out that he wasn't joking.

"Ok then I'll help you try to find her. And I'll also get Yuzu to help."

"Thanks Karin." Ichigo said smiling. He hung up and flash stepped home to see if she really was at home. When he got there he still couldn't find her. He did notice something that he probably hadn't notice because of his panic. He picked up two things from untop of his bedside table one was a locket and another a wedding ring. Ichigo stared at them from awhile before it started coming back to him. The locket was something he given to Tatsuki on her birthday. It even had her name on it. And the wedding ring was hers...Just then something registered in Ichigo's mind..._She isn't coming back_...That day Ichigo cried for the first time since his mother's death 14 years ago.

***Flashback***

Tears leaked from Ichigo's eyes as he recalled the memory. He opened the locket and there were two pictures. The right picture was a picture of him and Tatsuki as kids at the dojo. Then the left picture was about him and Tatsuki on their wedding day. _'I didn't stop looking for you then and I'll never stop looking for you even after my death.'_He then closed the locket and sealed the sad memories. "Well time to go to work."

**A/N:in the flashback: Ichigo:25**

**Tatsuki:25**

**Karin: 21**

**Yuzu:21**

**now: Ichigo/tatsuki:40**

**Yuzu/Karin: 36**

** REVIEW PWEEEASE!(gets onto knees)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy! **

**I own bleach**

**Ichigo: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Ichigo: getsuga…**

**Me: ok…ok… I don't own it… kubo does…**

**Ichigo: much better**

**Chapter Two**

** "**Alert, alert, all captains and vice-captains report to squad one meeting barracks immediantly."

Ichigo glared at the hell butterfly as it flew away. Then, he glared at the vast amount of paperwork at his desk. Twenty years ago, when he was offered with the job of a captain, he was thrilled. Now, he would sacrifice anything to let someone else take the job. He still haven't started on the report due tomorrow to the head captain.

"Hey strawberry, didn't you hear what the head captain said?" Renji asked. When he didn't reply, the red pineapple sent a painful kick to the young captain's head. "OW, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled, clutching a knot that had formed on his head. "DIDN'T YOU HEAT WHAT THE HELL BUTTERFLY SAID?" Renji replied. Ichigo, at this point, was trying very hard not to fire a cero at the grinning pineapple. "I'm not deaf, you know." Renji scratched his head, " Man… I wish Tatsuki is still around to knock some sense into that stupid brain of yours…"

At the mention of Tatsuki's name, his blood turned into ice. _Tatsuki, the reason that he had stayed in the living world instead of moving to Seireitei twenty years ago. Tatsuki, the friendship that turned into love. Tatsuki, the woman that disappeared for no reason…_ Renji is going to regret his words. "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu…" Ichigo commanded as the black and red aura surrounded him. "You are going to pay for this!" both voices, hollow and shinigami/human, echoed. Looks like the meeting is going to be delayed for a while.

Momo felt a strong spiritual pressure down the corridor… this isn't good.

"Uh… Captain…" Ichigo turned around looking for the source of that noise. It was Momo, his vice-captain. And behind her was… **shit…can't this get any better? **his inner hollow murmured. Renji visibly paled, but he soon recovered from his shock. "Head Captain Yamamoto, please accept our apology!" he yelled in his megaphone voice. Ichigo wasn't stupid, so he copied Renji's apology and followed the old man.

When all the captains and lieutents arrived, the old mad started the meeting. "Recently, the number of hollow attacks have increased in karakura Town. Ten soul reapers from squad five have been discharged. Only three came back, but none of them sane enough to tell us what happened. Thanks to Captain Unahona and Captain Kurosutchi's collaboration, they have determined the attacks have been done by hollows at the level of an espada. I will send captain level soul reapers to investigate!" Everyone's jaw dropped at this. The last time he sent soul reapers to investigate something was 100 years ago, and that was within the soul society. "Oops, looks like the god wannabe escaped." Gin shrugged sarcastically and continued,I gnoring the tick marks that had formed on Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Soi fong, "Looks like the security was too lax." "NO WAY MY SECURITY TRAPS WOULD FAIL!" Soi Fong and Mayuri yelled. "Nemu, go check on the prisoner."

_What the head captain said have to be false_ Nemu thought as she arrived ath the maggnot's nest. Something is not right. Its deathly quiet and she haven't seen a single guard. Her eyes widened as something crunched beneath her feet.

Meanwhile…in the meeting…

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" the white-haired child captain asked. Everyone looked at the head captain expectedly. "If Aizen is still in his cell, then we will send two captains and two lieutents. If not, three captains and three lieutents." At those words, everyone jawdropped, then burst into a heated argument

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! IT IS THE LIVES OF FREAKIN _CAPTAINS._"

"Aizen used divide and conquer last time…"

"What if he is trying to create another King's key?"

'We can' tlet karakura town perish!"

Why don't we sit down and have a drink instead"

The head captain brought down his cane and yelled, "SILENCE!" Nemu have returned. Nemu looked around, and then began. "It seems like Aizen and all other prisoners escaped. I found bones that I believe to be bones of the guards. Captain Soi Fong, when was the last time you received updates from the prison and what is it?" "It was around fifteen years ago our 3rd seat said the spirit shackles on Aizen are getting loose and-"Soi Fong fell silent as Nemu held up a package. "This was found on the cell's floor along with old spirit shackles and a guard's bones." Everyone's eyes widened as they put the story together. The old man thumped his cane again and commanded, "Third division captain Gin Ichimaru, Fifth division captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Ninth division captain Renji Abarai, Fifth division lieutent Momo Himamori, Thirteenth division captain Rukia Ku- sorry, Rukia Abarai, and twelfth dividsion lieutent Nemu Kurotsuchi will go to the world of the living! Dismissed!"

Rukia had expected the head captain to give time for questions, but he dismissed the meeting. "Don't worry" Renji's hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Byakuya said he will take care of Kaien while we're gone."

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, the same situation was occurring, only a lot more violent. "4th , 5th, and 6th espada, you shall go to the world of the living and warn the soul reapers that our army is stronger now. You may not kill anyone." "Aw, man, why can't I go?" Grimmjow complained. "You heard what he said, don't kill anyone." A orange-haired girl smirked. This is going to be interesting.

"What?! Espadas?! But we just friggin got here!" Ichigo screamed. This is not going well at all. "Well, we have fought them before" Renji said, "how hard can it be."

"Just when the hell are the soul reapers gonna arrive? I'm bored" said a girl with brown eyes and orange hair. A woman with hazel eyes and black hair sighed, "Be patient, Masaki." Masaki, sensing that her mom is about to scold her again, retorted, "Well, you probably don't want the soul reapers to arrive because _dad _is gonna be one of them." "Is it true? Is dad going to be here?" asked a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. "Maybe." The woman replied.

The first thing that Ichigo saw was three arrancars standing on the roof of Karakura town high school. There stood a girl with orange hair and brown eyes just like him, a boy with black hair and hazel eyes just like Tatsuki, and… NO!

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! … do not kill me for this please…**

**REVIEW!PWEEEEEEEEEEASE…**

**P.s. I hate typing…**

**I will try to upload as many chapters as I can before Winter break ends. After that, you can expect a chapter every week on Saturday or Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no other excuse for not updating besides I'm a lazyass. **

**I do not own Bleach *sniffs*, but I own a mega chocolate bar :D**

**Bold is hollow talk. **_**Italics **_**are thoughts and flashbacks. **

_**Bold italic **_**are hollow thoughts**

**XxxX are line breaks**

"We come here in peace." Tatsuki yelled, "This is a message from Lord Aizen. We're much stronger this time and will succeed."She turned around to face her kid and in a calmer voice, said, "C'mon, our mission here is done. No need to stay." _**WAIT A SECOND. WE DON'T GET TO FIGHT SOUL REAPERS?**_ Tatsuki grimaced. Her hollow is the last thing she needed for this mission to go wrong. Without warning, she was sucked back into her inner world. She could feel her hollow steer her body away from the garganta to face Ichigo. _Damn hollow. Taking control of me again. _She thought. _**Too slow!**_ Her hollow sung.

Ichigo stared at his long-lost wife, unsure what to do. Suddenly, the hollow mask on her face began to complete itself and a suffocating spiritual pressure radiated from her. Before he could react, Tatsuki sliced his left hand off with her zanpakto. "wha-Tatsuki!"Ichigo exclaimed. _What happened to her? Is it hollowfication?_ _Maybe I can get answers if I knock her out and take her to Uraharas. _With that in mind, Ichigo yelled, "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu! Getsuga Tensho!" and fell to his knees. _Sorry, Tatsuki._

"Tsk, Tsk, who said I was Tatsuki?" Ichigo looked up as Tatsuki stepped out of the smoke, unharmed. His Getsuga Tensho have sliced open her shirt, and in the middle of her chest, was the number 4. _**K-King I-its her hollow in charge of her body.**_Ichigo panicked at the state of his hollow's voice. Fear practically radiated off from him. _**She is a LOT stronger than me. Even stronger than the final getsuga tensho!**_Ichigo guessed that his hollow would be getting even paler if possible. "**Now, down to business**."Tatsuki's voice snapped him from his thoughts. **"Last time you fought an espada, you barely survived. He was the same rank as me. When I said that we got stronger, the 9****th**** espada in his normal form have the power equivalent to the former 0****th**** espada in his release form. Oh, and one more thing, all espadas have two release stages now."** She paused, and continued in a sarcastic voice, "**Now, **_**Tatsuki **_**did not want to become an arrancar. Ulquiorra injected a poison into her that damaged her chain of fate. Later that day, I took over her and broke your nose. Then, we had a little meeting in her dreamworld and when she learned that she would harm her **_**beloved**_** husband, and POOF! She left. She is not bad at fighting at all… an- oh, did I hit the jackpot?"** Dark auras begun to flare off from Ichigo. Aizen wasn't dead after all. Without thinking, he fired another getsuga tensho at Tatsuki, which she evaded easily. **"Now, you are harming your wife? How unloyal."**Tatsuki smirked. As soon as it came, it was wiped off by a bleeding arm.

Ichigo stared at Tatsuki, unable to believe that he had just landed a blow onto her. He is relieved yet angry at the same time. Relieved because he know that he could at least land a blow on her. Angry at himself because he promised to not hurt her again. For a split second, her eyes turned back to the warm hazel they should be. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by the ice yellow of a hollow.

Hollow Tatsuki stared at her arm, unable to comprehend what just happened. That strawberry actually hit her. Being Tatsuki's hollow, she knew that the strawberry will not let her go back easily. _**Not unless he is dead.**_ That thought brought a smirk to Hollow Tatsuki's face. Maybe she just found information that makes taking control of Tatsuki's body easier. _NO!_ Tatsuki yelled. At hearing Tatsuki's reaction, this is going to be good. Raising her zanpakto, she yelled, **"Awaken, Meikai no Koken!"**

Ichigo stared, waiting for the red smoke to clear. A shape suddenly emerged and Ichigo held his sword into guard position with his remaining hand. There is very little physical change for an arrancar. Her white arrancar uniform was replaced by a dark red robe with the sleeves cut off. Her sword have changed from a normal katana into a six foot long staff that looks like it is made from bone. At the end of the staff was a dark green orb with white wisps. The orb had chains wrapped around it. Ichigo somehow knew that the wisps were souls of dead people, atoning for their sins. Her arms and hands were covered with tattoos that glowed a dark red. _I should be careful_. Ichigo thought. _I only need to knock her out and drag her back. Not very hard sounding but still… _before Ichigo could charge at her, she disappeared from his field of vision. "Flying Leaves!" Ichigo turned around to see a formation of flying leaves flying towards him. It's too late to dodge, so he closed his eyes and waited for the leaves to strike him.

XxxX

Saukura Ishida was actually having a good day when she felt three vaizards' spiritual pressure spontaneously appear. Soon, Uncle Ichigo's spiritual pressure headed towards them. Being trained in spiritual pressure tracking by her father, she arrived at Karakura Middle in time to see a black haired woman fire a bunch of flying leaves at Ichigo. He still has not turned around. Sighing, she nocked an arrow and aimed at the woman's shoulder. For some reason, that woman looked familiar.

XxxX

When he did not feel anything, Ichigo opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Tatsuki's right shoulder with a blue arrow bouncing off. Tracing his eyes through the path the arrow have taken, he saw Saukura Ishida with a bow in her hand. _Crap. Im as good as dead. Uryu will kill me. _He thought. _Not to mention Renji will be an arrogant bastard again. _Suddenly, a scream tore him from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw Tatsuki on her knees and clutching her head. Her eyes flickered from hazel to yellow until it settled on hazel. Taking that as a good sign, Ichigo spoke, "Tatsuki, why did you do this? You know that we could protect you and help you fight your hollow." Pausing to catch his breath, he continued, "One day, you disappeared from me and fifteen years later, you are an espada! What the hell did Aizen do to you?" Ichigo lowered his eyes as he felt them getting moist. Fifteen years, his wife and two kids are on the enemy side. Tatsuki, struggling to control a powerful hollow. His two kids, turned into cold-blooded reptiles. Aizen is trying to break him. Ichigo felt drops landing on his face. Not from the rain, not from him, but from someone else. He looked up to see Tatsuki over him, crying silently.

XxxX

_A black- haired teen is sitting on the river bank, tears streaming down her porcelain face. She was crying in anger and relief. Angry at her friends for lying to her, yet relieved that they came back safely. The rain was beating down on her mercilessly, but she didn't care. Hours later, a orange-haired teen came with an umbrella and sat down next to her. "Hey Tats. I'm sorry." He said trying to break the silence. The other teen did not look up but cried even harder. Ichigo, getting no reaction out of her, snaked his arms around her waist. The black-haired teen brushed his arms away and muttered, "you bastard…" Ichigo, hearing her speak, started to apologize. "Look, Tats. I'm sorry that I never told you what was going on. I still can't tell you because it will lead you into more danger. Please understand and forgive me.""PROTECTION MY ASS! YOU LEFT ME! So you expect to just storm somewhere playing hero and still expect things to be the same with your friend? Or should I even call you one?"The glaze of sadness was replaced by a fierce fire of anger. Her fist struck out, catching Ichigo by the cheek. She stood up, before she could move, Ichigo caught her hand and also stood up. "You are right, You are not my friend anymore." He said, "But you are something much more to me." and with those words, he pulled her closer and planted his lips onto hers. To his surprise, she entangled one of her hands in his hair and snaked the other arm around his waist. Soon, they had to part due to the lack of oxygen. "Tatsuki, I love you and I will make sure you will never cry again."_

"Why, Tatsuki. WHY?"

XxxX

Masaki stared at the arrow bouncing off of her mother's shoulder and looked at the black-haired girl in the white dress. She was also holding a bow and arrow. "Hay you!" Masaki yelled, "You look fun to fight!" When glasses girl did not reply, she yelled., "What, you just gonna stand there?"Without hesitating, masaki nocked an arrow and aimed. The bow let out a satisfying twang as it was released. However, she missed. Clenching her teeth, Masaki fired another arrow. This time, glasses freak wasn't fast enough and the arrow embedded itself into her stomach. Just as she was about to nosk another arrow, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her twin brother carry glasses freak away with sonido.

Kenji looked at the girl in his arms. Normally, he would let Masaki kill her victims and stay out of it. This time, he moved against his will and carried the girl away. He doesn't know where he is going, but he have a feeling that he needed to get her somewhere safe. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him and saw the girl falling out of his arms and landing on a roof. "You are not taking me anywhere." She stubbornly declared, "You may be a visored but you were with the people trying to kill my friends." A vein popped on Kenji's forehead as he yelled, "WELL I WAS SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS!" "well I don't need help from a stupid cow!" The girl retorted.

"Well you can barely stand!"Kenji yelled.

"Yes I can! I am standing right now aren't I? Stupid cow." the girl yelled.

"It's not stupid cow! It's Kenji Kurosaki! Learn that, glasses freak!"

"It's not glasses freak. It's Saukura Ishida! And did you say Kurosaki?" Saukura asked. After a few moments of gathering his thoughts together, Kenji replied, "Yes, my mom is Tatsuki Kurosaki, and my sister is Masaki Kurosaki. Why are you asking? You a pervert?"Saukura turned about fifteen shades of red before replying, "Well you are the one that carried me to who knows where, octopus head." The comment on Kenji's hair, which is long for a boy, retorted, "Shorty"

"Subatomic shrimp" Saukura snorted.

"I'm a head taller than you!" Kenji yelled.

"Mentally wise" Saukura replied.

"Oh Yeah? Ask me a question!" Kenji challenged.

"Square root of pi" Saukura smirked.

"uh… What?" Kenji at this point was stumped. He did not even know what a square root is or pi.

"As I thought" Saukura grinned, "You are just an octopus head idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Octopus head"

"Subatomic bacteria"

"Bunny rabbit!"

"Bed wetter"

"AM NOT!"

"Kenji, who is your father?" Kenji and Saukura turned around. They have been so absorbed in their argument that they didn't notice somebody approaching. "U-um… mom does not talk about him much… I only know that he is a soul reaper."Kenji stammered. This man really intimidated him. The man looked at him, then sighed, "Look, it's a long story. The one fighting you mother, Kurasaki Ichigo, is your father. Just take this to your mother and she will tell you the rest of the story." And held out a chain with a locket and a ring on it. Kenji took the chain and muttered, "Thanks." The man started to walk away, the turned around and said, "My name is Uryu Ishida and please take my daughter to Urahara's shop. Saukura knows the way. "Yes sir!" Kenji replied and sonidoed away. When they are out of sight, Uryu laughed and muttered, "Lover's quarrel"

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a small and shabby building. "That's suppodes to be a candy store?" Kenji asked and knocked on the door like what most people do. "What did you expect?" Saukura answered, "A pink building made out of cotton candy?" Kenji looked at Saukura and asked, "What's cotton candy" Before Saukura could reply, an orange-haired woman opened the door and said, "Mr. Urahara is vurrently busy, please come in and have a se- SAUKURA!"Kenji looked down, Saukura have passed out a while after her father told them to go. He was just about to explain the situation to the woman when Saukura opened one eye and sheepishly said, "Hi mom." Kenji's jaw dropped to the floor. There is no way that they could be related. Saukura have black hair and blue eyes, with a serious expression on her face. Meanwhile her mother have orange hair and grey eyes, with a carefree expression on her face. Suddenly, a bone-crushing hug broke Kenji from his thoughts. "THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF SAUKURA!" The woman cried while Kenji sweatdropped. This woman has some serious issues. When he broke the hug in his attempt to get more oxygen, a blonde-haired man walked out of the store. "I am Kiskue Urahara." He said, "Uryu just called me and told me the situation. You are very honest for an espada. Anyway, Come inside!" As soon as Kenji entered the building, he dropped Saukura onto a futon and walked towards the door. The door was locked. "I'm sorry, but Ichigo may want some questions that Tatsuki may not be willing to answer. Uryu said that we may use you for answers instead." The blonde shopkeeper calmly stated. Kenji walked towards the wall and yelled, "Cero" Nothing came out. "and another thing, spiritual pressure is restrained here." A black cat answered his unasked question. Kenji yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "The sedate is working." Urahara said. The last thing Kenji remember before passing out was a black cat, the shopkeeper, and the orange-haired woman staring at him. He fell right into their traps.

XxxX

In Las Noches…

"Lord Aizen, Soul Society is attacking!" a large arrancar reported, "All the captains and lieutenants except for 6 are here!" "I see… use the emergency garganta to bring the three espadas that are on a mission here." "Yes"

XxxX

Ichigo looked at the forms of Masaki and Tatsuki, shocked. They are turning into dust and crumbling away. "Emergency garganta… Next time, we will meet as enemies, Kurosaki Ichigo." Tatsuki looked at him and disappeared with Masaki.

Urahara could feel an unknown force trying to get to Kenji, but this is the latest technology from Soul society. Urahara set the barrier on attack mode and within a few minutes, the force was gone.

In las Noches…

A brown-haired man sat on a white throne,looking at his espadas. Noticing one was missing, he commented, "I wonder if Kenji got himself a girl… "

**A/N: To clear some things up…**

**Yes they are visords not arrancars I will explain why in later chaps.**

**Tatsuki's zanpakto: Meikai no Koken means guardian of the underworld. I had in mind something really dangerous and hellish. One of the techniques is flying leaves. Kind of like senbonzakura. **

**Saukura is uryu and orihime's daughter.**

**Thanks to a neat trick my friend taught me, I found out that this story has 212 hits and zero reviews. yall really got guts. I'm not updating until I get at least two reviews. :) **


	5. filler chapter

**Filler chapter**

**If you don't want to hear me rant about my life, then please skip the authors note thingy.**

** So, this time last week I was packing my stuff in Vancouver. Monday was basically cleaning up and last minute packing, Tuesday night I took the quick shuttle from Vancouver to Seattle, Wednesday took a 5:30 AM plane from Seattle to Phoenix, then took a plane from Phoenix to Houston. When I got back to Beaumont, I had ALL this make up work to do after being absent for 4 weeks. 8****th**** grade is hell. To be honest, I only have half of ch.4 done and don't want to post half a chapter, so I'm typing a filler chapter just for giggles.**

** I DON'T own bleach.**

**Tatsuki's daily life at Las Noches…**

Tatsuki woke up to her inner clock, somehow knowing that it is "morning" in Las Noches. She looked over to see Kenji already gone and Masaki snoring. If she doesn't wake up soon, she will miss breakfast. Silently, Tatsuki strode over to Masaki's futon and gently shook her.

"mmmmmph… Mom… a few more minutes…" Masaki groaned, flipping over.

"Well, if you wait for a "few more minutes", you will miss breakfast." Tatsuki replied looking at her daughter.

Masaki glared at her mother before snorting, "Well why the hell should I trust you? You married to a soul reaper after all gimme some respect."

"Well, I think YOU are the one that needs to give some respect. After all, I am your parent and is responsible for taking care of you. You don't want the me to wake you up the hard way, do you?" Tatsuki replied, pulling out her katana.

"Go ahead" Masaki smirked. She knew that Tatsuki is too soft to actually hurt her bad. But still, Masaki is the 5th espada and Tatsuki the 4th. She can be very wrathful if the situation calls for it, like the time when the 9th espada tried to choke her. He got off the hook after staying in hell for 96 hours straight came back right before he lost his sanity and staying in the ward for a month. After that, He stayed away from her as much as possible.

Tatsuki looked at her daughter's smirking face. Pulling a purple box out of her pocket, she muttered, "As a punishment, you will miss breakfast and go to a light hell for an hour. Hope you will learn your lesson." and opened the box. Silver mist streamed out of the box and wrapped itself around a wide-eyed Masaki, pulling her spiritual particles apart. Cursing, Masaki tried to free herself from the mist and failed. After a few seconds, the mist floated back into the box. As it closed, Tatsuki slipped the box back into the pocket, making a mental note to herself to remember to bring Masaki back.

"TTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Tatsuki turned around to see Grimmjow holding his zanpakto, charging at her. Obviously, he had too much coffee this mornig… again…

"Grimmjow, now what would _Nel _say if she learned that you got into a fight with me and died?" Tatsuki asked with a threatening smile that promised a slow and painful death. Sure enough, Grimmjow scowled and walked away. _Third time this week_ Tatsuki thought as she helped herself to porridge.

"MOMMY KENJI TOOK MY CANDY AGAIN!" a pink-haired five year old arrancar yelled. Tatsuki looked at her and replied, "I will talk to Kenji about this… again… and Chikako, when are you going to learn that I am not your mother?"

The pink haired girl stared at Tatsuki before saying, "But you are the one that takes care of me and brought me to Las Noches. You care for me and only mommies care for kids." Tatsuki stared at the little girl, amazed. _Little girls like her don't belong here. _She thought. _I will help her find her mother someday. _

FLASKBACK

_Tatsuki looked around, bored. She was supposed to be on patrol with two other numerous because of the garganta weakening. As far as she could tell, there are no spiritual pressures trying to go through. Her internal clock told her that Grimmjow was supposed to take over patrol for her an hour ago, but he still hasn't come. He was skipping again. Tatsuki felt her eyelids droop. Even though she is the 4__th__ espada, she still need her sleep. Just as she was about to drift off to dreamland, an unfamiliar spiritual pressure of an arrancar woke her up. Tatsuki sat up, suddenly alert. That spiritual pressure is high enough to be an espada. As it drew closer, Tatsuki whipped out her sword. Then sighing in relief as she noticed that the source of the spiritual pressure was only a pink haired three year old. "Go home now. Las Noches isn't a playplace. You could get killed." Tatsuki said. The little girl stared at her for a second, and then answered, "I do not have a home. Do you have food?" "Yes" Tatsuki replied, her gaze softening as she pulled out bread from her pocket. The little girl stared at the bread, then took it from her hands and started munching on it. When she finished, she said, "Miss, you are very nice. Other hollows chased me away with a huge sword." Tatsuki looked at the little girl. _If she goes to Las Noches, she could have a good chance of surviving there since her spiritual pressure is strong. I will talk to Aizen about this. _She thought. "well, come on. I will see if I can get you a place to live." Tatsuki said, hoping that she made the correct decision. _

End flashback.

**A/N I think I will end it here and do the rest of that day as another filler when I need it. Also, I think I am changing the update time to every other week because with all the work I have, Its impossible to even get 30 mins a day of freedom. **

**Review! And thank you to anonymous kid, your criticism and cowardness is greatly appreciated! Mostly criticism… **


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4?

**Grounded from internet… DDDDD: I knowthat this is a short chapter compared to other chapters… don't kill me… I have TMSCA state bowl qualifiers that I need to study for…**

**Sont own bleach.**

"It is decided then, we shall attack soul society when they are at their weakest."

Everyone in the meeting room cheered, well, almost. Everyone except for Tatsuki, who was worried, Ulquiorra, who doesn't give a crap about what happens, and Tsuneo, who fell asleep in the middle of the meeting.

Looking around, Tatsuki did not see Kenji. Earlier, when she asked Masaki about Kenji's whereabouts, she simply shrugged and walked away. If Masaki drowned Kenji into the river, she would not be surprised. Those two never agreed with each other on anything and fight over the most stupid things. When they were five, they argued about who gets to play with Rikuto. When they were nine, they had a huge fight over who gets to be an espada. That fight involved Masaki's hand getting chopped off and Kenji's arm broken in three places. Later, when they have both recovered, Tatsuki had locked them up in a closet with an insane Vasto Lorde inside. Tatsuki smiled at the memory of those two coming out of the closet, shivering and promising to not fight each other again in the future. Aizen heard about the fight and made both of them espadas.

Tatsuki began to get worried as she opened the last of kenji's hiding places to find it empty. It is normal for Kenji to wander off, but he would never miss an espada meeting. There is something that she can't place her finger on. The emergency garganta transported all of them directly into the meeting room, but it requires a large amount of spiritual energy. Kenji could have fought against someone and used up a great deal of his energy. But, there is one issue with that theory: Tatsuki did not sense Kenji fighting.

XxxX

"IIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHH HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGG GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO… COME AND MEET YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!"

Ichigo held the phone as far away from his ears as possible without overstretching his arm. Annoyed, he yelled into the phone, "DAMNIT, URAHARA. I JUST GOT BACK TO MY DAD'S LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO. I FOUGHT WITH MY WIFE AND GOT MY ASS WHOOPED AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU GOT MY SON? THIS BETTETR BE REAL!" Slamming the phond down on the receiver and sighing in relief because he did not have to deal with urahara's nonsense. However, his relief did not last long.

"IIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIII IIIIGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOO PLEASE BRING ME ALONG PLEASE PLEASE I WANNA SEE MY GRANDSON PLEEAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEE… OH MASAKI, AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS OF BEING MISSING, I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY GRANDSON!" Isshin yelled as he bounded into the living room. Sighing in frustration, Ichigo punched his dad in the face before he could get more emotional and said, "Alright, but only if you behave."

A few hours later…

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

Ichigo heard yelling from inside the shop before he even came within a mile of it. Urahara's assurance that his son is sedated is definitely inaccurate. Now, as he came closer, he noticed the house literally shaking. A few moments later, the door flew open with a burnt Kiskue tumbling out.

"Oh, Ichigo-san, your son is so hard to control just like you were when you were his age-" Kiskue was cut off by a foot planted in his back. Looking up from his form on the ground, Ichigo saw a black-haired tennager over Urahara.

"You said that you know my dad. I would like to see him now." The teenager calmly stated.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N ** **staying up to 11pm every night to study for general math and ending up placing 114****th**** in state… not bad… anyway… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, Ichigo would have died a long time ago…**

"BITCH ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"WELL CAN YOU AT LEAST HOLD STILL?" Saukura yelled.

Saukura sighed as she dabbed alcohol on Kenji's wound. Obviously, they did not have alcohol for healing in Hueco Mundo.

"BITCH WHY SHOULD I? YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE TRYING KILL ME! I WILL GET-GAAAAAHHHH!" Kenji screamed as Saukura dumped half the bottle over his wound. Damn it hurts.

"Well what if I told you those three year olds can deal with this every time they have a cut?" Saukura said with triumph in her voice.

Kenji's meeting with his dad did not go so well. If Urahara hadn't shot both of them with sedates, one of them would be dead now. Preferably Kenji.

"_YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU THINK MOM WAS!"_

"_Calm down Kenji. Let me ex-"_

"_LET YOU EXPLAIN WHAT? I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOUR BULLSHIT LOGIC! YOU JUST DON'T LOVE HER!"_

"… _What… did… you… say…"_

"_DAMN ITS TOO OBVIOUS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED… WHEN I WAS SMALL, MOM WOULD CRY AND MUTTER YOUR NAME IN MIDNIGHT HOPING THAT I WOULDN'T HEAR. BUT I DID!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHY SHE ENDED UP IN HUCEO MUNDO IN THE FIRST PLACE? SO _YOU_ WOULDN'T GET HURT."_

"_getsuga…_

After that, it turned into a huge water balloon war. Kenji nearly had his shoulder torn off and Ichigo had an eye plucked out. Thanks to Orihime, both of their wounds have been reduced to mere scratches.

"Saukura-san, please come to the dining table for a minute" and the screen door slid open to reveal Ururu.

"Thanks Ururu, take care of Kenji for me." Saukura asked as she exited the room.

Saukura moved down the hallway and saw the greenish-yellowish screen to the dining room. Reaching for the metal handle, she paused as she heard voices talking.

"… hueco mundo on the move… need to get to soul society…" Yourichi'e voice said.

Saukura immediately her ear to the cold screen and attempted to control her spiritual pressure.

"But- wha…" Renji's voice exclaimed.

"A group of seven captains and seven lieutenants left for hueco Mundo to check things. Add it to the three captains and lieutenants that are here in the world of the living, you get only three captains and lieutants to defend Soul society. Not looking good, if you ask me." Rukia's voice sighed.

"Damn… maybe we could sen- someone's eavesdropping on us." Urahara muttered

Saukura sighed in relief and annoyance as she looked at the five shinigamis sitting around the table. She was caught. Opening the door, she said, "Okay, Okay, Hueco Mundo is gonna invade soul society, we are damned… end of the story. Now what did you send me here for?"

"AH! SAUKURA-CHAN! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD KEEP HOUSE KENJI UNTIL THE MESS IS OVER? PWEEEEEEEAASE… HE IS GONNA GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU AND LIVE WITH YOU AND YOU WILL HAVEONE MORE FRIEND!" Urahara pouted as he drank from his cup of tea from the round table in the center of the room.

"Damn… why are you asking ME…." Saukura complained as shepoured herself a cup of tea. "I don't own the house, so ask mom or dad or something…"

"Ah… but you see… yur dad doesn't give a crap about it and your mom already said yes…" Urahara grinned manically.

"Then… why did you bother…" Saukura sweat-dropped. You never know what urahara's thinking.

Suddenly, without warning, a black shoe connected with Urahara's head, sending him sprawling across the table, spilling tea across everyone's lap.

"Baka… back to why we originally summoned you here. I would like for you to stay away from Kurosaki-kun for a while. He isn't in his right mind after having a fight with his long-lost son. Meanwhile, be careful. I have received reports from soul society that Aizen may be brining some of his troops here to Karakura to get young Kurosaki here back. " Rukia said as she dug her heel harder into Urahara's head. "Ichimaru and Kurotsuchiare patrolling. They should be back soon to give a more detailed report.

"Kuchiki-san… urahara's seriously gonna get hurt…" Momo stammered, staring at the unmoving former captain.

Rukia looked down and removed her heel from the blonde captain. As soon as she set her foot down, Urahara jumped up like a five- year old and yelled, "ALLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRIGGGGGGGGGHTYYYYYYY! TIME FOR DINNER!" and ran out of the room.

About an hour ago- Hueco Mundo.

"FUCK YEAH WE GONNA INVADE SOUL SOCIETY!" a blue-haired arrancar yelled.

"Lucky you… I'm sent to get hat Kurosaki brat back. " a grey haired sepada known as Tsuneo Ishii complained.

"Shut up and do your job, this is not playtime." said a black-haired espada with stark white skin. "Now let's go."

**A/N ** **okay… I'm thinking that there are way too many ocs in this fic… so should I let the filter thingy stay as Ichigo and Tatsuki or should I change it to just character A and character B. theres gonna be a poll on my profile… so… yeah… **

** I'm thinking of maybe trying to write longer chapters…**


	8. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY... I moved from Texas to Ontario, Canada. There was no wifi on the road, and no wifi at where I live right now. I just unpacked my laptop and started working in McDonalds borrowing their wifi XD Shouldn'tbe long before parents decide to do something about internet... so this si a short chapter... again...**

Tatsuki, Grimmjow, and a pink haired espada walked through the menos forest with Tatsuki in the lead with an old-fashioned lamp in one hand and a map in the other. Even with the light, they can not see very far and often stumbled on roots.

Tatsuki suddenly paused and looked up. "The garganta shoud be somewhere above us,approximately 100 yards away." she said, pointing upwards into infinite blackness.

"Alright, Let's bust this thing open!" Grimmjow yelled in enthusiasm, the blue cero already forming in his hand.

"On my mark," Tatsuki yelled, "three, two, one, NOW!"

A flash of blinding white light and dust followed the release of energy, and the three espadas emerged out of the dust. As the dust cleared, they saw a heap of red, gold, and grey in the distance.

"THAT MUST BE THE SENKAIMON!" the energetic little espada yelled while dancing around in circles.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT" Grimmjow yelledat the child making her wimper. Unluckily for him,hedidnot notice Tatsuki come behind him with a murderous look.

"I will not have you mouth vulgarties at a child!" a murderous Tatsuki threatened, "If you cuss her out again, there will be consequences."

They argued like that for the rest of the way to the senkaimon.

XxxX

"Shit, we're lost again." Grimmjow said through clentched teeth, trying not to hit someone in the head.

"Well, according to the map, the garganta/senkaimon shoud be right here, but..." Tatsuki's voice trailed off, staring at the ruins of a cluster of ancient temples. It looked like any old temple in Japan, with red roofs and golden edges. Part of the roof was caved in and the paint was fading a bit.

"BITCH YOU LED US HERE NOW FIND THE SENKAIMON!" Grimmjow yelled at Tatsuki, unaware of the little espada running off to the temple and disappearing into the mazes.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PROVIDED THIS DAMN MAP" Tatsuki yelled back. Suddenly, she noticed the missing child and panicked. "Chikako? Where are you?"

"RIGHT HERE! THERES A SHIMMERING BLUE THINGY! SO CUTE!" she heard the little girl yell back. "c'om, lets go see what the hell she found" Tatsuki said to and unimpressed grimmjow, who grunted and followed her.

A genlte wind blew the dead leaves as Tatsuki walked in the grey stone alleyways between buildings trying to locate her spitritual pressure. _Where the hell could she be? _Tatsuki thought when she could not feel her anywhere. Suddenly, a shadow passed the corner of her vision. Startled, she turned around, but there's nothing there. "must be my imagination" She muttered to herself, but her instincts tell her otherwise. The walls and the floor, she noticed, were very old, at least a few hundred years old. A flash of blue under a pile of stones caught her sight. Carefully, she walked closer to it and removed the stones, revealing a bandanna. _This was mine. I left it a few years ago when I was exploring. If I remember correctly... _Tatsuki's thoughts trailed off as she walked ten steps front and started removing the pile of rubble in front of her and found an orange flag. _All this wasn't here a few years ago. This isn't right. _Again, she saw the shadow pass by her. Suddenly, she was very afraid. The gentle wind suddenly did not seem gentle at all. Turning around, she noticed that Grimmjow was gone too. "Grimmjow? Chikako?" The only reply she got was a slight whisper in the wind. Anyone would have thought it was their ears playing tricks on them. But it got louder and louder, muttering in an unknown language. Meanwhile, the shadow passed by her again. _Something is definitely not right_ Tatsuki thought as she spinned around in fear. "Grimmjow? Chikako?"

XxxX

"SEE? RIGHT HE~RE!" the energetic little espada yelled, skipping on the stone floor and humming. "And where is Tatsuki- chan~?"

"Like I give a fuck. It's MUCH better without that harpy around anyways." Grimmjow replied as he walked towards the shimmering wall that cut the wall in half. In truth, he was worried about Tatsuki. She was walking in front of him and just disappeared into the shadows randomly. Next thing he knew, he was tackled by the little espada begging him to follow her.

"IT OPENS UP TO A PLACE WITH BIG BUILDINGS AND CARS AND PEOPLE AND-"

"SHUP UP BITCH AND LET ME GET THROUGH!"

Again, Chikako's lips whimpered and started to bawl. Suddenly, he saw a shadow pass by and decided that it's a part of his imagination. "Missing someone?" something whispered in his ear. WHen he turned around, nothing was there beides the few leaves blowing in the wind. Chikako was gone. Like Tatsuki.


End file.
